


Эмиссар

by cherik_and_fassavoy, Corstiaan



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corstiaan/pseuds/Corstiaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарльз вызывает демона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эмиссар

**Author's Note:**

> Магическое АУ, написано по мотивам [вот этих гифов](http://nortnman.diary.ru/p191962393.htm).
> 
> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015

Чарльз потратил почти весь день на то, чтобы правильно начертить пентаграмму и все её составляющие, с точностью до миллиметра вымерить расстояние между ритуальными свечами и ещё двадцать раз все перепроверить, при этом повторяя себе под нос особо сложные в плане транскрипции слова на латинском. Всё должно было быть идеальным, так как он собирался вызвать не абы кого, а Высшего демона. За время существования их Школы Верховных Магических Искусств только двоим удалось преподнести такой сюрприз экзаменаторам. Правда, один из них через два дня после того, как получил диплом Колдуна первой категории, был убит своим же эмиссаром, который, наоборот, должен был стать ближайшим соратником и самым верным из друзей. А вот второй уже больше сорока лет управлял школой, а его демон наводил ужас на провинившихся студентов.

И Чарльз собирался стать третьим в истории, подчинившим себе такую мощь. 

До этого он пробовал связать себя с обычными демонами. 

Азазель, например, был очень неплох, но слишком красного цвета, и его тут же прибрал к рукам Янош, которого экзотический облик, похоже, совсем не смущал. Мистик тоже обладала весьма нестандартной внешностью, которая, впрочем, очень ей шла, да и при желании она могла принимать любой облик: мужчины, женщины или кого захочется — но, помимо этого, особых талантов у неё больше не было. 

Чарльзу же нужен был сильный союзник, и он думал, что нашел его в Росомахе, но тот оказался совершенно неуправляем, не говоря уже о манерах. С ним можно было справиться, но на это уходило чересчур много сил — слишком высокая плата за обычного демона.

Перебрав все возможные кандидатуры, Чарльз понял, что ни одна из них ему не подходит. Поэтому остался только один вариант. Рискованный и даже смертельно опасный.

Чарльз долго выбирал место и время, чтобы всё подготовить, не говоря уже о том, чтобы выставить и усилить защиту на случай, если что-то пойдет не так. 

Перед наступлением полуночи его всего потряхивало от нетерпения и волнения, но когда часы стали отбивать двенадцать ударов и он принялся немного нараспев читать заклинание, голос его не дрожал.

Поначалу ничего не произошло. Чарльз терпеливо ждал минуту, две, три, пять, пока не появились сомнения — а вдруг он что-то сделал неправильно или у него просто не хватило сил? 

По прошествии получаса он уже собирался задуть свечи, как вдруг каждая линия пентаграммы налилась золотым сиянием, свечи полыхнули огнём так, что чуть не опалили брови, и он на миг зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, то в центре круга появился силуэт мужчины, преклонившего колено.

Чарльзу хотелось подскочить к нему, поднять, расспросить, сунуть под нос контракт и сию же минуту привести к экзаменаторам, чтобы утереть нос каждому из напыщенных индюков.

— Получилось! — неверяще прошептал он. — Мой собственный Высший демон!

— Вот как? — прошелестел низкий голос, и незнакомец поднял голову, облизал взглядом с ног до головы так, что щёки у Чарльза мгновенно заалели, а потом встал на ноги и шагнул к нему.

— Не получится, — торжествующе произнёс Чарльз, заметив, как тот наткнулся на невидимую преграду. — Пока я не захочу, ты отсюда не выйдешь.

Демон склонил голову набок и легко улыбнулся. «Красивый, чёрт», — восхитился про себя Чарльз, рассматривая его в ответ. Высокий, широкоплечий, волосы небрежно убраны назад, весь в черном и вообще внешне обычный человек, если бы не враз потяжелевший от его присутствия воздух. С другими демонами было не так. А тут аж дышать стало тяжело, вязко, жарко. Чарльз попытался коснуться его разума, но тут же получил от ворот поворот.

— Телепат, — удовлетворённо хмыкнул демон. — Редкий дар.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Чарльз, хоть и неуверенный, что это был комплимент.

— Так что же я могу сделать для тебя? 

Чарльз вдохнул, выдохнул и тяжело сглотнул. Его до сих пор немного потряхивало, да и представлял он себе всё как-то иначе. Демон будто бы и не знал, зачем такие, как он, могли понадобиться магам.

— Как тебя зовут? — тем не менее пошёл по обычной схеме Чарльз.

— Ты знаешь, как меня зовут, иначе не убрал бы из комнаты всё металлическое, — усмехнулся тот.

— Твоё настоящее имя, _Магнето_ , — потребовал Чарльз, выделив последнее слово.

— Ах, вон оно что! — протянул демон. — Хочешь взять меня, — пауза и выразительный взгляд, — в свое личное пользование?

Грёбаные соблазнители! Чарльз знал, что так будет, но всё равно оказался не готов. Та же Мистик не упускала случая провести тонкими пальчиками по щеке или положить ладонь ему на бедро, но между ними ничего не было и быть не могло. То есть не то чтобы маги не состояли в отношениях со своими эмиссарами, но Мистик, хоть и была привлекательной, всё же не вызывала в нём таких желаний.

А вот Магнето… Неизвестно почему, но его откровенные взгляды вызывали вполне определённый отклик. Может, это какая-то особая магия Высших демонов?

— Имя? — повторил Чарльз, но получив в ответ лишь насмешливую улыбку, решил стереть её с красивого лица и, взяв щепотку омелы, швырнул её в круг, который тут же вспыхнул. Демон передёрнул плечами, но улыбаться не перестал.

— М-м-м, бодрит, — фыркнул он и цокнул языком. — Такой милый с виду, и такие жестокие методы убеждения.

— Это было только предупреждение, — и бровью не повёл Чарльз, хотя внутренне забеспокоился. У него, конечно, было в запасе несколько приёмов, но тот же Росомаха при виде омелы становился покладистым щеночком, а Магнето будто бы только пощекотали. С другой стороны, заполучить такого сильного демона захотелось ещё сильнее. — Назови мне своё имя!

— Может быть, для начала ты мне назовешь своё?

Чарльз мысленно выругался. Вообще-то он должен был сделать это с самого начала.

— Чарльз, — представился он. — Чарльз Ксавье.

— Очень приятно, Чар-р-рльз, — улыбнулся Магнето и протянул ему руку. — Да брось, ты же хочешь со мной _подружиться_.

Чарльз мешкал всего мгновение. Здесь была такая защита, что одно его слово — и Магнето испепелило бы раньше, чем он попытался бы причинить ему вред. К его удивлению, они только пожали руки, и единственным преступлением было лёгкое поглаживание тыльной стороны его ладони большим пальцем, от чего Чарльза бросило в жар.

— А меня зовут Эрик Леншерр, — обольстительно шепнул ему демон, чуть склонившись, насколько позволял круг. — Видишь, как это просто и без всякой омелы.

Чарльз зачарованно уставился на него, придя в себя, только когда оказался к нему почти вплотную, и быстро отскочил назад. Эрик проводил его с легким разочарованием во взгляде.

— Не смей больше так делать, — огрызнулся Чарльз, стряхивая с себя наваждение.

— Я ничего не делал, Чарльз. Ты же увешан амулетами, как рождественская ёлка, как бы я смог?

Чарльз скептически хмыкнул. Можно подумать, если он так легко справился с омелой, то эти побрякушки ему что-то бы сделали. Хуже всего было то, что Чарльз не мог, как обычно, положиться на телепатию и прочесть его мысли. 

— Так, контракт, — напомнил он скорее сам себе, вытащил длинный свиток и быстро вписал туда имя демона. Оставалось только подписать. — Зачитать вслух?

— Благодарю, я был обучен этому умению ещё в раннем детском возрасте, — Эрик протянул руку, взял у него контракт и внимательно прочитал от начала до конца. — Вижу, ты всё предусмотрел, гений.

Чарльз внимательно следил за каждым его движением, ища подвох. 

Вот так вот просто? Назвал имя, взял контракт, готов подписать? Тогда почему заарканить Высшего демона удалось всего двоим?

— Кроме одной детали, — после долгой паузы добавил Эрик. — Сделку со мной можно скрепить только при помощи поцелуя. 

— Что?! — враз севшим голосом спросил Чарльз.

— А ты чего хотел? Я же не рядовой демон какой-нибудь, — почти обиженно ответил Эрик.

— Чушь! — мгновенно среагировал Чарльз. — Ты врёшь!

— Если я подпишу контракт без поцелуя, то он не сработает и я не буду тебе подчиняться. А если ты отпустишь меня, то мало того что останешься без демона, так ещё и обзаведёшься весьма могущественным недругом.

«Логично, чёрт», — нехотя признал Чарльз, но вслух произнёс:

— Откуда мне знать, что ты не убьёшь меня, как только я подойду к тебе?

— Даю слово, — легко отозвался Эрик, и его глаза мгновенно вспыхнули золотом.

Чарльз не знал, что делать. С одной стороны, довериться демону было бы чрезвычайно глупо, с другой, он дал магическое слово, которое даже самому дьяволу в таких условиях не нарушить. Он помялся ещё с несколько минут, но всё же решительно шагнул в круг. Эрик мягко ему улыбнулся и бережно обхватил за талию одной рукой, а второй провёл вдоль скулы.

— Хватит трястись, Чарльз, это просто поцелуй.

Просто поцелуя не получилось. По крайней мере, назвать так то, что сделал с его ртом Эрик, не представлялось возможным. Он был крайне настойчив и, несмотря на сопротивление Чарльза, перевёл целомудренное соприкосновение губ в глубокий, чувственный и крайне развратный танец языков. Рука на талии обжигала даже сквозь рубашку, и Чарльз не заметил, как сам притянул к себе Эрика, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, совершенно потерявшись в его поистине магнетической энергии, как вдруг демон ни с того ни с сего прокусил ему губу в поцелуе.

Чарльз резко отстранился от него. В голове всё ещё шумело от разбушевавшихся гормонов, но боль быстро приводила в чувство. Эрик же совершенно развратным образом слизнул кровь с губ, посмаковал, и глаза его загорелись золотым огнем. Он беспрепятственно перешагнул через линии пентаграммы и, схватив Чарльза за шею, чувствительно приложил об стену.

— Глупый, глупый Чар-р-рльз, — протянул Эрик, нежно поглаживая большим пальцем бьющуюся жилку на шее. — Неужели ты и правда думал, что меня удержит обычная пентаграмма? И твой контракт! О, это так наивно и так мило с твоей стороны.

— Но… как? — Чарльз уговаривал себя не паниковать, но, когда над ним нависало шесть футов чистого зла, получалось плохо.

— Всего лишь капля твоей крови. Кстати, восхитительно вкусной.

Эрик просто смотрел на него, не предпринимая никаких действий, а Чарльз только тяжело дышал и чувствовал, как бешено колотится сердце, но не отводил взгляд и расправил плечи, решив, что если умирать, так с достоинством.

— Интересно, — произнёс Эрик уже без улыбки и внезапно наклонился совсем близко, собрал языком алые капли с прокушенной губы и коснулся её своими, прежде чем отпустить. — Считай, что тебе повезло в этот раз, но в следующий я сверну тебе шею.

Эрик исчез, и Чарльз беспомощно сполз по стене. 

Он рассеянно облизнул губы. Нижнюю неимоверно саднило, во рту остался металлический привкус, и хоть ноги его не держали, зато в штанах стояло так, что хоть дрова руби. 

Вот тебе и Высший демон.

— В следующий раз… — пробормотал вполголоса Чарльз, рассматривая белые линии пентаграммы на полу.

В следующий раз ты от меня не сбежишь, Эрик.


End file.
